dancing with tears in my eyes
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: after tifa and cloud broke up yuffie takes tifa out then tifa finds out cloud still wants her ONESHOT hope you like it!


a/n: ok i was bored and found this song Ke$ha -Dancing With Tears In My Eye yeah weird from me but i find it good and i thought hey a CLOTI SONG! so here go enjoy!

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you, I don't even have a pulse  
All alone, its dark and cold  
With every move I die _

"come on girl its been a week sense you and Cloud broke up"

Yuffie was convincing Tifa to get over Cloud after a hard break up "i don't know Yuffie"

"hmm OH! a club has opened up down the street we can go and party it out!"then Tifa sighed "ok why not"

"GREAT! go get ready!" then Tifa went up stairs to get ready she wore a black leggings,red tunic,an black high heels "you ready!" called a hyper voice from the stairs then Tifa called back "one minute!"

then she brushed her hair then looked in the mirror and saw Cloud in the mirror right behind her smiling at her then he said _"you just can't get over me can you" _then she closed her eyes and he was gone. then she went down stairs and met up with yuffie and they left.

_Here I go, this is my confession, no  
Lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die _

when they got there they were let in (don't ask XP) then they went to the dance floor but Tifa snuck away to the bar and asked for a martini then she thought of the days when her and Cloud was together then the bartender said "something wrong?"

then she said "i broke up with my boy-friend I'm here with my friend"

"sorry to here about that his loss let me say your pretty any guy who gets you is lucky" the bartender was a girl with black with caramel streaks hair and dark brown eyes she wore her uniform but with black vans on "my name is Rinoa Heartilly whats yours?"

"I'm Tifa Lockhart nice to meet you i own 7th heaven down the street"

"oh I've been there its getting quite busy"

"yup"

_I have destroyed our love, its gone  
Payback is sick, its all my fault  
_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
With every move I die _

"who was your boy-friend?" then she took a ship of water then Tifa said "Cloud Strife" then Rinoa spit out her water next to Tifa then Rinoa looked at Tifa in surprised "really! i know him when i went to your bar i tried to hit on him but he said he was taken!" then they both chuckled "well hes with the guys for a week in Costa del sol while i stay here"

"well who is your-" then she was cut off by yuffie coming in yelling "there you are!"

"oh hey yuffie this is rinoa"

"great hi we have a problem CLOUD'S BACK!"

_I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move i die_

then she gasped along with rinoa then tifa said "what! he is not supposed to be back til next week!"

"and here is bigger news he wants to talk with you alone!"

"why?"

"he wants you back that why! this is bad"

_when did i become such a hypocrite  
double life, lies that you caught me in  
trust me I'm paying for it with every move i die _

then she realized to herself _he wants me back..._ "i need to go back" then yuffie tried to stop her but no use she got away. she ran down the street then she unlocked the door of the bar and there he sat waiting for her then she stepped in then he turned around meeting red eyes "tifa...we need to talk about the break-up"

_on the floor i'm just a zombie who i am is not who i wanna be _

_i'm such a tragedy with every move i die _

_i have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault _

"yeah we do where are the kids?"

"sleeping remember? where were you"

"out with yuffie"

"well did she tell you i still want you?"

"yeah" the a tear came out of her eye "don't cry teef "

"i'm not crying because you hurt me i broke up with you"

"i know and i need you like you need me" then she hugged him a cried into his navy blue vest

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
i'm losing it  
with every move i die _

"teef do you want to get back together?" then she thought then said "give me time to think then I'll tell you"

"ok" then she went upstairs to her room

_i'm fading  
i'm broken inside  
i've wasted the love of my life  
i'm losing it  
with every move i die _

then she changed into her pj's and laid in her bed thinking to herself _why do i love him? _then she cried thinking to herself then she went to sleep.

_this is it and now your really gone this time  
never once thought i'd be in pieces left behind  
I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
i'm losing it  
with every move i die _

the next day she woke up and sat in her bed hugging her knees thinking to herself _ok i'm ready for my answer _then she went to cloud who was up in his room then she knocked and said "you descent?"

then he replied "yeah" then she opened the door to see him already dressed and sitting at his desk "yeah teef?"

"i'm ready to answer"

"ok do you want to be with me?"

"no Cloud i mean i love you but what if that fight happens again i'm not mad at you but i don't want to date you just don't leave again"

"i won't and as much as that answer hurt i respect your answer we can put it behind us ok?"

"i'd like that" then she hugged him

_i'm fading  
i'm broken inside  
i've wasted the love of my life  
i'm losing it  
with every move i die _

**a/n:so eh eh? yes maybe no maybe at least? R&R!**


End file.
